I'll Remember You
by Karen-chan
Summary: Its Valentines day, and Jamie is feeling low. This is a real bad fic, sorry! But, please r&r! :) thanks!
1. Valentines Day!

This is my first Zoid fic. I don't own anything of Zoids, except for this fic. Please read and review. Real Valentiney spirit! :)   
Its all about Jamie!  
  
"Happy Valentines Day!!" somebody yelled loudly in Jamie's ear.  
"Ahhh!!!" Jamie yelled. "What time is it?" Bit had a big piece of chocolate in his mouth and said, "I love Valentines Day, don't you Jamie?"  
Jamie thought for a moment and then decided. "No. I hate it." He looked at his clock, which said 7:45, and went back to sleep. Bit went  
away to Brad's room, to get Brad into the Valentines spirit.   
  
  
  
  
Jamie remembered Valentines Day. When he was 12, he had a "girlfriend". It was cool to have a girlfriend back then. She was pretty,   
smart, and the kind of girl that Jamie would go out with. She was trying to become a Zoid warrior, while Jamie tried to be a Zoid strategist.   
They had been going out for three months, and they were the school's cutest couple. On Febuary 10th, Jamie's girlfriend told him that she had  
bought a big Valentines present, and couldn't wait until Febuary 14th. Jamie began to worry. He forgot it was Valentines day.   
  
"So! Did you buy me anything?" Jamie's girlfriend asked. "Um.. yeah, its really cool." Jamie replied, and he knew he had to get a present..  
fast. So, after school, Jamie gathered up all of his money, and bought a very pretty necklace. It had cost quite a bit. 75-80 dollars..  
around that price. On Febuary 13th, right before Valentines day, Kyoko (Jamie's girl) gave Jamie his first kiss. And, it wan't any normal  
kiss.. no.. it was a flashy kiss. After the kiss, Kyoko said that she had to break up, and ran off. Jamie had stood there.. stunned. When  
he got his senses back, he realized what had happaned, and tried to go to her house. Kyoko's parents wouldn't let him in, and she wouldn't  
answer his phone calls. He had to give her the necklace, even though they broke up. He would still give it to her, the next day.   
Valentines day.  
  
Febuary the 14th, Jamie rushed to school, the necklace in his bag. He went to his first period class, which he had with Kyoko. She   
was absent. One of Kyoko's friends informed Jamie that Kyoko had moved. Jamie was stunned. What about the big valentines present? He stared  
at Kyoko's friend, wide eyed, and mouth open. He closed his mouth and said, "Thanks.. do you have her address?" She did not, but would be   
getting it soon. She would give him the address as soon as she could. Jamie thanked her, and went on with the day. It was misereable, without  
Kyoko. But, he survived, and when he got home, his father told him that he was going to be joining the Blitz team, to be their strategist.  
  
Jamie never saw Kyoko again. But he always thought of her, and he still had the heart shaped neckalce.  
  
  
  
  
There was noise in his room, and this time, Leena walked in with a sucker in her mouth.  
"Hey Jamie, its already nine. Aren't you gonna get up, and celebrate Valentines day with me?" Leena asked. Jamie got up, and said,  
"Valentines day.. is the worst." He hadn't meant for Leena to hear, and she hadn't. "What did you say?" Leena asked. Jamie just shook his head,  
and walked into the bathroom to change. When he went to the kitchen, he found Brad and Bit sitting at the table.   
  
"So, your finally awake!" Bit cried. "Would you like some chocolate? I have a lot." Brad was eating a piece of chocolate as well.  
"Brad has some chocolate too. From Naooomi!!" Bit yelled. Brad looked at Bit, and Bit moved away. They heard a 'ding-dong' and, Jamie went to  
see who it was.   
  
Jame opened the door, and to his amazment, saw a beautiful girl, with light brown hair, in a mini-skirt, and a tank top. She looked at  
Jamie, and said, "Jamie? Is that you? Its been a while." "Kyoko!?!?" Jamie asked. Kyoko nodded and sighed.   
"I'm really sorry that I left, without giving you my valentines present. So, I wanted to give it to you right now."  
Kyoko handed Jamie a box, wrapped neatly, and she said, "I'll be challanging you to a match soon." She gave him a kiss, and walked off.  
"Wait!" Jamie yelled. "I have to give you something!" Jamie ran to his room, and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box, containg the heart  
necklace, and brought it to Kyoko. "Happy Valentines Day." Jamie said. "How did you find me?"  
  
Kyoko raised one eyebrow and said, "How could I not find you? The Blitz team is so popular these days. I have to go, but I'll see you  
at the next zoid battle." Smiling, she turned away, and left. Jamie looked at the box he held, and Leena, Bit and Dr. Torros peeked over Jamie's  
shoulder. "Well?" asked Dr. Torros. "What is it?" Jamie slowly took off the wrapping paper, and smiled when he saw what was in the box.  
  
  
Sooooo how did you like it? Okay, real real mushy and lovey dovey, but its Valentines day, and thats what V-day is all about! Sorry, I have  
only seen the american version of Zoids, so I used the american names. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Ready.. fight!

Well, I did NOT intend to make this more then one chapter.. But I got seven reviews!! The most I have ever gotten would be like three.. pretty  
pathetic huh? Well, I do not know what Jamie got in the box, and neither does anybody else.. I wanted to leave it a mystery.. and a mystrey it  
shall remain.. :) Unless.. somebody wants to tell me what was in the box. heh heh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie awoke one week later to find out that the Strawberry team had challenged them to a match. Jamie had no idea who the 'Strawberry'  
team was, but he concluded that it was just another unknown team.. but in class S? So, Jamie researched a bit on the team, and found out that the team  
consisted of five girls, and only three or four fought at a time. Okamoto Kyoko was the 'head' of the team. She flew a reynos. The Strawberry team   
had only expirienced a few losses, and won most of the time. They had two air zoids, therefore, Jamie was forced to fight, along with Bit, Leena and Brad.  
  
"Jamie! Are you excited about the battle with your girlfriend? You can show her your piloting skills!" Bit said while walking into the hanger.  
  
"What skills? And, Kyoko is not my girlfriend, she was my girlfriend." Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, your Wild Eagle skills of course! You can shoot her down, and she'll love you forever! She'll think your so cool!" Bit exclaimed.  
  
Jamie stared at Bit for a while and then sweatdropped while saying, "I don't think I'll be the one shooting..."  
  
  
The next day came quickly. Jamie sat in his reynos, nervous. "Jamie, ready to activate the reynos." He flew out, and scanned the battlefield. On  
the ground was a gunsniper that looked a little bit like Leena's but, a little different. There was also a Lightning Saix. In front of him flew a   
pteras. He quickly looked around for Kyoko, but couldn't find her. Leena's face popped up, and she said,"Jamie, do you see your girlfriend out there?"  
  
"I don't see her, and shes NOT my girlfriend!" Jamie replied. One second later, Kyoko's pretty face popped up right in front of Jamie.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend?" she asked in a hurt voice. "Ah.. you broke up with me, remember?" Jamie quickly replied. Kyoko looked as if she had forgot, and  
then jumped in her seat. "Oh yeah! Well, Jamie, wanna go out with me after the battle? We can go eat dinner at this new resturaunt and then, we can go  
to the mall and.."   
  
"Ready.. FIGHT!" the judge yelled, interupting Kyoko. "Okay, I'll see you after the battle" Jamie said, and then started to fire at the pteras.  
On the ground, Bit and Jager were running, to catch up with the Lightning Saix. The Lightning Saix ran straight, as if it were trying to escape. So, Bit  
intersepted it, and stopped a few yards away. To Bit's suprise, the Saix fired at the Jager, and ran off. It headed towards Brad's Shadow Fox, but before  
it could do anything, Bit fired. The saix moved out of the way, causing Bit to almost hit Brad. "Watch where your firing!" Brad yelled.   
"Sorry!" Bit replied. Once again, Bit caught up with the saix, and this time, he slowed down, fooling her, and then ran to meet up with the siax again. He  
was about five feet behind the zoid, and yelled, "Strike Laser Claw!" as the Jager's claw glowed and smashed down on the siax. The siax's leg fell off, and  
the Siax was out of the battle.  
  
Leena was against the gunsniper. "Weasel Unit Total Assault!!" Leena yelled while firing her missiles. The other sniper managed to dodge most of the  
missiles, but was hit. Lucky for the gunsniper was able to stay in the battle. It shot back at Leena, and while Leena dodged the missiles, and while the  
gunsniper was distracted, Brad came in, and shot the gunsniper down.   
  
In the air, Jamie was struggling with both of the flying zoids that were flying around him. He tried to dodge all of the shots coming at him, but there were  
too many. Soon, he found himself falling to the floor. But, with a smooth comeback, he flew up suprising the Pteras, and the Reynos. Quickly, he shot the  
pteras down, and swung back to fire at Kyoko. Not as Jamie, but as the Wild Eagle... The pteras crashed down, and was also out of the battle, leaving Kyoko   
all alone. Kyoko fired at Jamie, and found him dodging all of her shots easily.   
  
*Alright.. I guess this is going to be a battle of speed.. It all depends on me!" Kyoko thought. She flew as fast as possible, and then turned so that she  
was underneath Jamie. She flew behind him, and fired, using up all of her ammo. Jamie quickly dodged the incoming bullets, and flew up, and around Kyoko,  
fired skillfuly, and the battle was over. Seemed like a simple battle to the Blitz team. But to the Strawberry team..   
  
"Waahhh!! Look at my poor lightning saix!" yelled a girl who looked 15 or 16. "I just got it fixed last week!"  
"Sorry about that, but, hey, we won!" Bit yelled. The girl looked at Bit and said, "Yeah, but WE lost!"  
  
Jamie was heading back to the slug/driving/car thing, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kyoko. She had changed since the last time  
he saw her. Her light brown hair was highlighted red, and grew longer then before. She was taller, and prettier.  
"Jamie, I was wondering, what time should I come, or will you come and get me?" Kyoko asked.  
"Whichever one is better for you. How about six thirty, I'll go pick you up.. at wherever you live. You wanted to go shopping right? You can shop for a  
while, and then we can eat at where you said. Where is this restraunt? Oh, and where do you live?" Jamie said.  
"Well, its called Blueberry Bang, and its really cool, very casual. Here's my address." Kyoko said while drawing a little map on a slip of paper.  
"I'll see you then!" Kyoko waved good bye, and both of them left their own ways. Jamie walked into the slug/driving/car thing, when he heard someone behind  
him.   
"Jamie! You are such the ladies man!" Leena yelled. I am going to have to get you ready for this date!!"  
Jamie was already afraid of what Leena was planning.  
  
  
  
  
YAY!! I finished.. hehe. Well, I didn't know terms to many things, sorry. Please review! I don't like this chapter though. Its strange. I think I will  
write more! Of course! :) I should not try and write this late in the night, or early in the morning. 


	3. The Date

I do not know if anybody reviewed.. but if you did, thanks! hehe. My Internet is being real strange, so I am gonna write another chapter of this weird story  
I have created. IT SUCKS.  
  
  
  
  
Jamie cautiousally approached Kyoko's house. Leena had made Jamie dress formal, yet casual. "Not too casual, but not too formal! Girls like  
guys with a good sense of style, you know?" she had said. He brought fifty dollars, just in case. The plan was to go to the mall, and the Bluberry Bash. He  
walked up to the door, and lifted his hand to knock. But before he could know, the door opened wide.   
  
"Jamie!" Kyoko yelled. She wore a yellow t-shirt, and an orange skirt. "I'm so glad you found my house. So, lets go!" So, the couple rode the bus to the  
local mall, and walked around. "Look at this!" Kyoko exclaimed, while pulling out two keychains one said I LOVE HER and the other said I LOVE HIM.   
"Jamie, we have got to buy these! It will make us an official couple.. after this of coure.." Kyoko said as she pulled Jamie close, and gave him a kiss.   
Jamie pulled back after the kiss, and took out his wallet. Who wouldn't buy the keychains after that?  
  
When the couple finished shopping, they went to Blueberry Bash. It was a neat restraunt sort of place. They had lights everywhere, and they had great food.  
Both Jamie and Kyoko ordered cheap food, and in the end, they got a desert, and split it. "Jamie.. when you said during the battle, that I'm not your   
girlfriend.. was that true?" Kyoko asked. "Well, you broke up with me, remember?" Jamie replied. "Oh my gosh! For this entire time, you thought I dumped  
you for no reason? Well, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Well, anyways, my parents really hated you. They said, 'That boy, Jamie, he is just such  
a bother. Kyoko, how can you get good grades, and go to college, if you spend your time with a boy who is just a pushover?'. I got so mad, Jamie, that I   
considered running away from home. But, I couldn't because, the next day, my parents told me that we were moving. We moved to another COUNTRY, Spain, and  
then, my parents told me that if I even tried to contact you, they would stop paying for my school tuition, my food, my clothes, my housing, everything. So,  
I had to get a kiss from you, and thats what I did. Thats okay right?"  
  
Jamie sat with his mouth open. Slowly, he closed it and blinked. "Your parents are strict." was the first thing he thought of saying. Kyoko smiled, and said,  
"I hope we have everything cleared up. So, wer'e still a couple right?" Kyoko asked smiling a sweet smile. Jamie sweatdropped, and said, "Ah.. I guess.."  
  
Jamie found out that Kyoko's parents were very much into schooling. But, Kyoko was not. She wanted to be a Zoid pilot, and, so, she left home with four of her  
friends, and started a team, the Strawberry team. Kyoko's parents were furious. She had not heard from them ever since.   
  
"Tommorow, can we go sky diving? I can arrange it easily, because Rika-chan's family is in the sky diving business. (Rika-chan is the Lighting Saix warrior)"  
Kyoko asked Jamie while they walked back home. "Um.. sure." Jamie replied. "I'm so glad! Well, before that, I have a volleyball game, do you want to come  
watch? Its at one 'o clock, at the rec center in the city." "You play volleyball? Ha, I remember, at school, you hated it. You said it was "too girly"."   
Jamie replied. "Well, back then, I was such a weirdo. Volleyball is cool! But, snowboarding is so much better." Kyoko said.  
  
"I know! Snowboarding is so fun." Jamie replied. So, on the bus, they talked about snowboarding, and then skiing, and then, finally, they were in front of   
Kyoko's house. "C'mon in, Jamie! I want you to meet the team!"  
  
So, the walked into the house, and the first thing Jamie saw was two girls sitting on a couch, watching TV in pajamas. Then, he saw another girl, who had on a  
towel. "AHHHH!!!! Kyoko, don't just bring a boy in the house!" the girl screamed, and she then ran into a room. "Ano.." Jamie heard Kyoko say. "Sorry about  
that Jamie." Kyoko said. "Sorry JAMIE? Sorry Rika is more like it!" the girl in the room exclaimed. "Thats the Rika I was talking about" Kyoko whispered to  
Jamie. "And, this is Mimi" Kyoko pointed to a girl with light brown hair, and large brown eyes. "Hello." Mimi said. She looked like she was around 16 or 17.  
"And, this is Kisa" Kyoko pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Yo!" Kisa said. She looked like she was 18. Rika walked out of the room,  
now fully clothed. "So, Jamie, I've heard a lot about you.. my name is Rika. Nice to meet you." Rika said. "Nice to meet you." Kisa and Mimi said. Jamie  
smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
  
Meanwhile... *growl* "Aww.. isn't Jamie home YET? I am soo hungry!" Bit exclaimed. "Me tooo!" Leena cried. "Go out and eat somewhere." Brad replied to the  
two. "That takes too much effort." Bit said. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Brad said, and left. Leena jumped up and said, "FINE! I am going to cook something.  
I mean, girls are supposed to cook right?" She got out a package of ramen, and started to boil some water. "Hey! Good idea!" Bit yelled, and began to make  
some ramen as well. 15 minutes later, however.. *slurp* "Mmm I love ramen!" Leena said, as she slurped up the noodles. "No fair! How come my noodles taste so  
bad?" Bit wondered.  
  
  
"So, thats how our team came to be!" Rika exclaimed. "Wow.. pretty impressive. But, how come I have never heard of the Strawberry team?" Jamie asked.  
"Well, you see, we just got into Class S awhile ago. We started zoid battling just last year. So, we haven't really fought any big shot teams yet, well, except  
for yours." Mimi said. "So, Jamie. I heard you wanted to go sky diving with Kyoko tommorow. Do you wanna make it a group activity?" Kisa asked.   
"Sure, that would be fun. I'd get to know all of you better." Jamie said. "Thats great... soo much fun." Kyoko thought. Well, Jamie, why don't you drive us   
there with your car, its an Eclipse right?" Kyoko asked. "Uh.. yeah, my dad bought it for me when I turned 16. So, um.. sure. Well, I think Bit and Leena would  
wanna come too. Do you think they could come?" Jamie asked.   
"But, your Eclipse can only hold a couple of people." Mimi pointed out. "Oh, Leena has her own car.. its a Corvette." Jamie said. "Her dad buys all of the new  
and shiny things available." "I can't wait to meet them face to face! That Bit is pretty cute.." Rika said. "Okay then. Its a date!" Kisa exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
Sooooooo... that was a boring chapter, ne? Well, I must warn you. My next chapter will probably be lovey dovey mushy nasty stuff as well, sorry. I don't really  
know how to write about the battles and stuff that well. If you liked it, please review! If you hated it, please review! Arigato Guzimasu! 


	4. The next day

The last chapter was real sucky. I hope I can get at least ONE more review this time. Lets put it  
to the test! This story is gonna be five chapters long, and.. its gonna end strangley.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, but I do own Kyoko, Kisa, Rika and Mimi  
  
  
  
*DING DONG* It was ten in the morning. Jamie got up and opened the door.   
  
"Hi Jamie! We're ready, how about you?" Brad heard Kyoko's voice coming from the door. "Um.." Jamie said "We have a small problem here. You see, Brad and I are  
ready to go, but Bit and Leena haven't even responded to my attempts of waking them up. They could sleep for hours yet."  
  
"No problem." Brad heard another voice coming from the door. "I'll wake them up, where are they?" Rika questioned. Jamie pointed to the left, and Rika marched   
toward that direction. A few seconds later, Jamie could hear a large yell coming from Bit. "Your late! We're going to sky dive, are you coming or not?" Rika  
yelled at Bit. Bit rubbed his eyes sleepily and said, "Who are you? Can I have a few more seconds?" Rika pulled out her hand and said, "Kumai Rika, nice to  
meet you. Have you been sky diving before? If not, it is a creepy expirience the first time, but after a couple of jumps, you get used to it. Well, I'm going to  
go wake up your girlfriend with the red hair over there, so hurry up and get ready, before we leave without you." But, before Rika could enter Leena's room, Leena  
walked out and said, "Alright! I'm ready to go! ... Who are you?" Rika grinned and said, "Wow, second time today, I'm Kumai Rika, nice to meet you." Leena  
extended her arm and replied with, "Tooros Leena, nice to meet you too!"   
  
The three walked from the hallway, and Jamie smiled. "Wow Rika-san, your good at waking people up." Rika shrugged and said, "Yeah, I have to wake up Kisa and   
Kyoko all the time. So, lets go. I'll drive one car, and one of you guys can drive yours. Bit, Leena, Mimi and Kisa, you guys ride with Leena. Brad, Kyoko  
Jamie and me can go on Jamie's elcipse. I'll give you directions."  
  
When they arrived, and were on the plane, Mimi said, "Have you ever been sky diving before?" Bit shook his head and nervously looked out. "Look at that! You   
expect me to jump out? D-d-did I ever tell y-you, I'm scared of h-heights?" "If you don't jump out, then I guess you'll have to be pushed out." Kisa told Bit.  
"Pushed?!? What!! But, I thought.."  
"You should have thought about your circumstances before you chose to come." Rika told Bit.  
"But.. but.."  
"Its okay, it really isn't too nerve-racking. Because you have your parachute safley secured, you will be fine, as long as you do not look down. Just keep your  
eyes up, or in front of you. And, keep yourself busy. Its real fun sky diving, you'll see." Mimi said, while she flashed a smile.   
  
"So, why is your team called the Strawberry team?" Leena asked.  
"Well, because the writer of this story is a strawberry freak." Rika replied.  
"Oh, I see. Well, then, your team is pretty powerful, could probably beat any other team besides us." Leena said.  
"Oh, no, it was only because our Zoids were not fully fixed from the last battle. Thats the only reason why your team won." Rika replied.  
"Yeah, right." Leena said sarcastically. "Yeah, thats right!" Rika replied.  
"Okay, okay. Both of our teams are good, alright?" Kisa said.  
"Stay out of this!" Leena and Rika yelled together.  
Funny thing, both Rika and Leena had red hair, were pretty self-absorbed, and could talk forever.  
"Oh well." said Kisa with a sigh. "So, Bit, do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Me? Nah. Can't think of why I should get a girlfriend when I'm a Zoid warrior."  
"Well, Jamie has a girlfriend. Does Leena have a boyfriend?" Kisa questioned.  
"Well..." Leena said, coming into the conversation. "There is one guy who is stalking me, but no other important guy in my life at the time."  
"Yeah, right." Rika said sarcastically. "Yeah! His name is Harry, and he is soo annoying." Leena replied.  
  
Harry then popped out of no where. "Ahh!! Who are you, and where did you come from?" Kisa exclaimed.  
"My name is Harry Champ, and I'm a man destined to be King. Leena! Darling, I went on a quest to find you, and I have!"  
"Is this the guy who is stalking you?" Rika questioned.   
"Yeah." Leena said.  
*He's pretty cute. Can't believe I'm saying that about a stalker!* Rika thought.  
"Wow! Who are you? Your eyes are like the moon. You are so dazzling, like a sparlking star!" Harry said to Rika.  
"Um.. my name is Kumai Rika, nice to meet you."   
"Rika! You are so lovley, I want you to be my girlfriend!"   
"Okay." Rika replied. She was looking for a boyfriend, and this guy looked rich, a little cute, and obssesed with her. She could brag to her friends at school   
about him. And, he could buy her that Porshche she was wanting.   
  
"We're here Rika. Ready to jump?" the pilot of the plane asked.  
"Yeah, lets go." Rika said.   
The nine of them got up, and near the door of the plane. All except for Bit. Rika jumped, then Leena, Kyoko, Jamie, Kisa, Brad, and then Harry. Mimi waited a   
while, and asked if Bit was going to jump. When he shook his head to say no, she pushed him out.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Bit screamed. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"  
"Pull your parachute out, nerd!" Leena yelled. Bit pulled, and a minute later he found out sky diving was really fun.  
"Hey, this is fun!" Bit exclaimed.  
  
  
"Wow, lets do it again!" Bit yelled when they were all on the floor.  
"No time, wer'e going to eat now, aren't you hungry?" Rika asked.  
"Rika, I will buy you all the food in the world if you are hungry!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, lets go to Orange Club. They have some great foods there." Kyoko said.  
So, the group casually walked to the restruant, and ended up staying there for two hours.   
"Yum! I'm so full!" Mimi exclaimed.  
Brad was starting to see Mimi in a different way. She was very pretty, and nice too. The group ended up in front of an amusment park.   
"Lets split up into groups!" Kyoko said.  
"Okay, good idea." Kisa said. "Kyoko, you can go with Jamie, Leena go with Bit, Rika, go with Harry, and I'll go with Mimi and Brad."  
"Lets all meet here at 10:00 p.m, and go home, okay?"  
  
So, Jamie and Kyoko left to the right.   
"Jamie, did you have fun today? I really missed hanging out with you." Kyoko said.  
"Yeah, it was really fun. I'm glad we decided to split up. So anyways, what happaned to your parents? Were they okay with you leaving?" Jamie asked.  
"Well, my mom was glad that I could start something solid, but my dad was so mad, he said he never wanted to see me again. He was being truthful with that stament.  
When I call, he doesn't reply. So, now I live with the girls. What about you?"  
"Well, my dad sent me to live with Dr. Tooros, and I joined the Blitz team."   
"Oh wow! Look at that, the line is so short!" Kyoko grabbed Jamie's hand and they ran towards the line to "The Twist".  
  
Leena and Bit went off to the left.   
"I can't believe that Kisa paired me up with you. This is going to be soo annoying. Its not like we're a couple like the other groups." Leena said.  
"Yeah, I wonder what she was thinking. Rika called you my girlfriend earlier today. Funny, hah?" Bit wondered.  
"Whatever, look at that! Its a swan boat ride thing! Lets go!"   
"But aren't those for.." Bit started. "Lets go!" Leena interrupted.  
Luckily there wasn't a long line, and they got into a swan quickly.  
  
Rika and Harry went straight.  
"So, Harry. Do you have any family members?" Rika asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Yes, I have parents, and a sister named Mary. What about you?" Harry said.  
"Well, I have parents, but they don't seem to want to accept me as their daughter. They just weren't prepared to have a daughter. They wanted a son." She shrugged.  
"Oh well, its not like its anything important or anything." Rika finished.  
"But, I thought your family was in the sky diving business."   
"They aren't. Those people are my fake parents. I love them much more then my real parents, thats for sure. Well, anyways, are you a Zoid warrior?"  
"Yeah, I have all sorts of Zoids. Two of my robots are my partners. I'm on the Champ team. Hey, look! Its the carousel! Lets ride it!"  
Rika sweatdropped.  
  
And, Kisa, Mimi and Brad went straight as well.   
"Look, there is an ice cream booth, lets get something to eat." Brad said.  
"Okay, I'll get all three, you two wait here." said Kisa.  
Mimi and Brad sat at an empty table and began to talk. In the meantime, Brad could not stop noticing how pretty Mimi was. He stared at her eyes while she talked.  
"Brad? Brad? Hello? Are you okay?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, why?" he replied, still looking at her eyes.  
"Well, for one thing, you haven't really replied to my questions, and I just said I think Kisa needs some help. Do you mind if I go help her?"  
"Go ahead." *Gosh, how can I be so stupid around that girl!?*  
When Mimi and Kisa returned, Kisa asked Brad, "Do you have a crush on Mimi? I can see it."   
Brad blushed, and Mimi looked at him and said, "You like me? Really? I like you too. Your really cute. Did you know that?"   
Brad blinked. "You like me too?" Mimi nodded and said, "You like me?" Brad nodded and said, "But, you like me?"   
Finally, Kisa yelled, "YES! MIMI LIKES BRAD. BRAD LIKES MIMI!" People around them turned to look, and all three grew red.  
  
"Blehh.." Jamie said, looking a bit green.  
"Wow! That was so fun! Jamie, are you okay?" Kyoko said.  
"I feel sick. Too many twists.." Jamie said.  
"Sick? From that kiddy ride? Geez Jamie! Oh well, lets go play some games then."  
"That was NOT a kiddy ride!" But, Kyoko had already started towards the games.  
"Look at that teddy bear! Its so cute! Jamie, well you get it for me?" Kyoko said, pointing at a large bear.  
The sign read [Shoot seven baskets, and win.]  
Jamie shrugged and gave it a try. On his sixth shot, he started to worry. *Only one more..* he thought. When the ball went through the hoop, Kyoko jumped up and  
said, "Yay! Jamie, your great!" and she gave him a kiss.  
  
In the tunnel, Leena and Bit sat next to eachother, while Leena was humming.  
"Thats really annoying you know." Bit said.   
"Well, excuse me!" Leena yelled.  
"You know, this is the first time I've been on this kind of ride." Leena informed Bit.  
"Yeah, me too. Isn't this cave for.." Bit started.  
"Look Bit." Leena interupted. "I just wanted to tell you that your a great Zoid warrior, and I'm glad you joined the Blitz team."  
Bit was suprised. Leena had just complimented him, and it was that casual, in a love cave?  
"Thanks, Leena." Bit said, facing her.  
Leena pulled closer to Bit, and leaned her head towards his. Bit started to wonder if Leena was feeling tired. Leena then kissed Bit, right on the lips, and then  
moved away, like nothing had happened.  
  
Rika and Harry were on horses, next to eachother.  
"You know, there was this really cool yellow Porsche GTG I saw on sale the other day. I was looking for a car, and it was so cool. I wanted to buy it then and there.  
But, I didn't have enough money. Do you think you could buy it for me as a brand-new-girlfriend present?" Rika asked.  
"Sure, anything! Rika, your so pretty."  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Soon, it was ten p.m, and everybody went home, feeling happy, and all of them were now in a relationship with someone else.  
  
  
OKAY, that was very very screwed. I'm really sorry. :) But, the next chapter, I hope goes good. :) Well, bye bye! Thanks for reviews! 


	5. How can it end like this?

OK.. that last chapter was horrible. I admit, it was stupid. I mean, where did Harry come from? Why was everybody paired up? I don't know either.  
I'm sorry it was so stupid. XD I like this chapter though, I really do. I mean, its real deep.. heh heh. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, but I do own Kyoko, Kisa, Rika and Mimi  
  
  
  
  
Everybody seemed to be happy with their current relationships. Especcialy Jamie and Kyoko. Those two were the two who caused the others to meet.  
Causing a relationship with almost everybody. Jamie was so excited, he finally had the girl of his dreams back, and was in a nice relationship with her.   
  
  
On his way back to his house thing, Jamie was glad he got to spend the day with Kyoko. They had gone to the movies, and then a nice place to eat.   
After that, they went race car driving. Jamie beat Kyoko by a few seconds, and, by the time the date was over, it was already 11. Both of them had a zoid battle the  
next day, so they said good bye, and went off in their own seperate ways. Jamie rode the subway. Kyoko went home with Mimi, who had just finished her date with Brad.  
Brad decided to go home later, he was going off to find Naomi and talk to her a bit. Jamie walked up to the doorstep of the place where he lived, and quietly made an  
entrance. He did not want to wake anybody. He walked in slowly, but was pushed back out.  
  
"What? Whats wrong Bit? Why are you pushing me out? Why are you awake? Why are we going to Leena's car?" Jamie asked.  
"Hurry, no time to explain, just get in, Leena is already waiting, come on!" Bit exclaimed. When both Bit and Jamie got into the car, Jamie asked another question,  
"What is wrong?" Jamie heard Leena sigh. "Jamie, we're going to the hospital." she said. "Is something wrong with Dr. Tooros?" Jamie asked, worried.  
"No." Leena said. "He's fine. Its Kyoko, and Mimi too. We just got a call from Kisa and Rika. Mimi was driving Kyoko and herself home. It was very dark, and   
I guess Mimi didn't notice a drunk, driving 70 mph while she drove past. The light just turned green, and the drunk didn't notice that their light was red. The   
drunk driver hit the passengers side, which had Kyoko in it. She is in critical condition. Mimi was awake long enough to tell the story, but now she is unconcious   
again. She may have some broken bones, some scars."  
  
Jamie took in all the information, analyzing it, thinking. But, he couldn't think. Everything was happeneing at once, way too fast. Was this a dream? He  
had just seen Kyoko, they were racing. They were having so much fun. Could she really be in critical condition? Some people in critical condition die. She might  
die. These thoughts took over Jamie's brain, the worry was all over his face.  
"Jamie? Are you okay?" Bit asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to see Kyoko." Jamie replied. Bit nodded.  
Finally, they reached the hospital. Leena stopped in front of the entrance, and Bit and Jamie got out while Leena looked for a parking place. Bit and Jamie ran into  
the hospital. "Okamoto?" Jamie asked the lady sitting at the front. The lady searched her computer, and said, "She is in CCU, you can wait for her outside of the   
room, its upstairs, to the left, then just keep on going straight." Before the lady could finish, Jamie had already left, running up the stairs, not waiting for the  
elevator. Bit followed. Upstairs, to the left was where Kisa, Brad and Naomi sat. Rika was pacing, back and forth in front of the doors.  
  
Rika looked up and saw Jamie. "Jamie!" she called out. "How is she?" Jamie asked. "Not doing good. She's been in there for a while. According to Mimi, and by the  
way she looked, she was hit pretty hard. I don't want to sound pesimistic, but I don't even know if she will survive!" Rika exclaimed, tears evident in her eyes.  
"Shes my best friend, she can't die!" she wailed.  
"Kyoko can't die, she is NOT going to die? Okay?" Kisa said. "She's not dead."  
"Jamie, its okay. She'll be out, you'll see, she'll come out soon." Naomi told Jamie.   
After an hour of pacing, and worrying, Kyoko remained in the CCU. Brad had been talking to Naomi when he got a call on his cell phone, so Naomi drove Brad to the   
hospital. Mimi was hurt bad, but if Mimi was hurt bad, then Kyoko must be in a lot of trouble. Brad, Bit, Leena and Jamie got up and went to visit Mimi.  
  
In room 108, Mimi laid down, resting. She heard some footsteps and wondered if Brad was coming for another visit. But she opened her eyes to see Bit's face looking  
at her own. She almost screamed, but then calmed down when she realized who it was. She tried to smile, and it came out a sad smile.  
"Mimi, are you alright?" Leena asked.  
"Yeah, just a broken arm, couple of broken ribs, some scars on my head, but otherwise, I'm good. How is Kyoko? Out yet?"   
"No, she's not out yet. Does anything hurt?" Jamie asked.  
"She isn't out YET? This is bad. Its all my fault, all my fault. I should have been more careful!"  
"Look, I understand your probably really sad, but this is NOT your fault, okay? Its the drunk driver's fault. Not yours. You weren't going seventy miles per hour,  
your light was green." Brad told her.   
"Its going to be okay." Bit said.   
"I appreciate your visit, but I'm very tired right now, I am so sorry. Can I sleep?"   
"Sure, we'll come back and tell you how Kyoko's doing later okay?" Brad said.  
Mimi nodded before sleeping.  
  
As the Blitz team walked back to where Kyoko was, they saw Naomi running towards them. "Kyoko's up for some visitors." she said.  
"Really? She's awake?" Jamie asked.  
"Well, no. But you can see her."  
The group walked into the room. There Kyoko lay, bunches of needles, and wires were stuck onto her. Her pretty face was scarred, probably from broken glass pieces,  
and her entire right side seemed to be broken. It was some of her skin was scratched, and at some parts you could see the bone. It must've been a really hard hit  
by the looks of it. When Jamie took one look at her, his heart shattered. He knew she couldn't survive something like this! Of course she couldn't! Who could?  
If she were to survive, she would be left in a comma forver. The doctors explained it. When she was hit, the car rammed into her right side, causing her head to move  
to the left, and then the right, but then, because Mimi hit the brakes, her head went forward, and hit the back of her chair really hard, causing severe brain damage,  
and other things. The doctors had done everything they could. They explained that she would probably die soon, sadly, maybe in two or three hours. One doctor asked  
if her parents were contacted.  
"No, her parents abandoned her. But I think I should give them a call." Jamie said, as he went into the waiting room, he called Kyoko's parents. The number was in   
her purse.  
"Moshi moshi? Okamoto des." Jamie heard.  
"Hello? Is this Kyoko's mother? I'm sorry, but I have some bad news." Jamie started.  
"What, is she at jail? Well, I don't care, she wanted to go to some boy, and be a 'warrior'? Well, I don't care. She is not a daughter to me, if she is like that."  
"No, I'm sorry to inform you, but Kyoko-san has been in a terrible car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver, and doctors say she has only a couple of hours left."  
A long silence, and then,  
"Is this Jamie? Where are you? What hospital? Please, tell us."  
Jamie told Mrs. Okamoto the address, and hung up. He was glad that Kyoko's parents were going to come, and say their last good byes.  
But how did Jamie feel? He couldn't take it. It was too much for him. He fell into a chair and began to cry. He heard a noise next to him, and Leena sat there,  
next to him. "Its okay. Why don't we go back in, and see Kyoko. I'm sure she doesn't want you sad like this, come on, lets go." she said.  
Jamie went into the room once more, and saw Rika, sitting next to Kyoko. She seemed to be talking to her, laughing, but then sobering again.  
"Rika is saying good-bye." Leena whispered. "You can say good-bye next."  
Jamie knew that that was foolish. How could somebody, in a comma hear him speaking? But, still. He didn't care. He was going to say good-bye, even if she wasn't  
really there. He could at least hope she could hear it.  
  
Rika stood up, walked away and left the room. Jamie sat down, and began to talk.  
"Hey Kyoko. I think your parents aren't mad anymore. Their coming. Isn't that good? Gosh Kyoko, right when we were having fun. I know its selfish of me, but I   
wish you would wake up. Just once, maybe say a few last words. But thats wishful thinking. Thanks for being my girlfriend Kyoko, you were a good girlfriend. Too  
bad it has to end like this huh? Well, I'll see you in heaven." He leaned over her, and gave her a kiss before leaving. At that moment, Kyoko's parents walked in.  
Mrs. Okamoto was crying, and Mr. Okamoto was close to crying. They both walked near Kyoko, and said their good byes. They hoped that she would forgive them, give  
them another chance, maybe in heaven. Soon, the beeping of the heart moniter began.   
  
*beep* *beep* The normal up and down line was now straight as Kyoko's heart stopped beating. In only a few seconds, Kyoko lay there, lifless. Dead.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
or is it?  
  
Okay, so that was a really bad ending. Please review! Tell me how the last chapter was. Good? Bad? Stupid? Thanks so much for reading the fic, I understand  
it was extremely boring. :) 


End file.
